Fuel pump assemblies are commonly used in aircraft fuel systems to transfer fuel from one fuel tank to another and to supply engines with a stream of fuel. Such fuel pump assemblies are commonly mounted on the lower cover of a wing, as shown in WO2007/071908. In this known arrangement the pump assembly is located within a fuel filled canister mounted on the inside of the wing cover.
This arrangement allows the pump assembly to be well protected within the fuel tank region between the wing covers. However, it weakens the lower cover of the wing and necessitates local structural reinforcement. Also, a complex cooling arrangement is required to cool the electric motor and pumping unit.